The Olympic
by Aisu-c0de
Summary: Ide konyol Olimpiade autis ini pun terealisasikan. :: Chapter 1 : and the game begins... :: Fail Summary ORZ :: Warnings, disclaimer etc inside. :: RnR?


A/N : First (planned to be) multichap fic! Well, jadi multichapter atau tidaknya fic ini tergantung dari responden sih...

*Curhat (silahkan diabaikan) : F*CK U ARTBLOCK! TTATT Saya jadi ga ada semangat nggambar apapun... TT^TT Ah, sudahlah, ngerjain pesenan aja deh biar ga males... T.T

Ohya, anda mau request sesuatu dari saya? Mumpung lagi artblok nih (?) o.o sekalian nanti saya buka identitas, ohoho~ (?) *dilempar* t-tapi mohon maaf, asal jgn yaoi pic, ya... /''''' itu terlalu... spektakuler... *dibunuh*

Err, silahkan baca...?

Warnings : Typo (maybe), OOC (maybe), breakline yang menghilang (mungkin, biasanya sih begitu), gender Nesia yg tdk diperjelas, failure on Sve's dialogue accent(bikin accent-nya sweden lumayan susah, ya? T.T), abal, dll, dll~

Disclaimer : Kalau Himaruya-san ga mau ngasih Hetalia, kasih Iceland aja, deh? Please? *dibunuh fans nordic*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : <strong>_**Game On**_

* * *

><p>"Budi-chan..."<p>

Nesia mengelus _sesuatu _ di pangkuannya dengan lembut. Ia angkat tangannya sejenak untuk mengambil sesuatu dari piring—sepotong daging mentah—ya,anda tidak salah dengar, dan menyuapi _sesuatu _yg ada di pangkuannya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Yang disuapi pun membuka mulutnya dengan senang, dan _hap!_ Daging itu langsung habis dalam sekali gigitan.

_Budi-chan_—diketahui itulah namanya, menggeliat dengan manja. Nesia tersenyum kecil sambil terus mengelus kepalanya.

"Hey, Nesia!" seorang pemuda berbaju safari menyapa Nesia dari belakang. Tangannya menggendong seekor koala. Ia sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan Nesia ; tangan penuh darah, golok bercucuran darah segar di samping kirinya, dan beberapa onggok daging segar di sebelahnya, seekor _komodo_ di pangkuannya, dan..astaga...apa itu kepala ayam yang baru dipenggal? Aussie hanya bisa menelan ludah membayangkan apa yang _mungkin _baru terjadi.

"Oh, hey..Aussie! Ada perlu apa datang kemari?" tanya Nesia dengan polos.

"Errn...jangan bilang kau lupa?"

"Lupa soal apa?"

Aussie menepuk jidatnya. _Orang satu ini memang juaranya pelupa. _ "Hari ini ada lomba binatang peliharaan, ingat? Aku datang kesini untuk mengajakmu berangkat bersama, soalnya rumah kita kan dekat!" jawabnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Oh, ya Tuhan! Aku hampir lupa! Aku bahkan belum mandi.." ucap Nesia dengan sedikit panik, sambil meletakkan Budi-chan dengan hati-hati di lantai.

"Tunggu...kau bilang kau belum mandi?" Aussie bertanya dengan tampang 'WTF'

"Iya, memang kenapa? Baru jam 9 kok, " jawab Nesia dengan santai.

_Lalu jam berapa kau baru mandi? _Cowok bermata hijau zamrud ini hanya bisa mengelus dadanya. "Nes, lombanya dimulai setengah jam lagi..." Aussie melempar pandangannya ke jam dinding yang tergantung di tembok ruang tengah Nesia dengan cemas.

"Ah, berarti masih lama, kan? Tunggu sebentar ya, aku mandi dan siap-siap dulu. " kata Nesia sebelum menghilang ke sebuah ruangan di rumahnya. _Apanya yang masih lama? Kita bisa terlambat, tahu! _Aussie hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati, sambil mondar-mandir dengan cemas. _Semoga bisa tepat waktu._

* * *

><p>Semua persiapan telah dilakukan. Budi-chan juga sudah dimasukkan ke sebuah kandang kawat berukuran besar. Aussie menghembuskan nafas dengan lega, <em>akhirnya selesai juga, <em>pikirnya. Namun mata hijaunya langsung membelalak saat melihat jam dinding merah putih di rumah Nesia. "Astaga! Waktu kita kurang sepuluh menit lagi!" ucapnya dengan panik. Dengan sigap ia tarik tangan Nesia keluar dari rumah dan ia menuntunnya ke mobilnya dengan cepat. Yang ditarik hanya bisa melongo mengikuti langkah cowok di depannya. "Ayo cepat naik, Nes! Kita bisa terlambat nanti!" Australia membukakan pintu untuk Nesia, lalu mengitari mobil dan membuka pintu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hey, jangan panik, kita masih punya waktu 10 menit kok. " Ucap Nesia dengan santai.

Aussie tidak mendengarkan ucapan barusan. Ia langsung menstarter mobilnya, lalu memegang setir dengan mantap. "Sabuk pengaman sudah kamu pasang kan? Kalo bisa pegangan ya, Nes!" ucapnya singkat sebelum mulai menyetir dengan gila.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di tempat perlombaan, Nesia langsung disambut oleh Nethere yang menghambur ke arahnya dengan semangat '45. "NESIAAA~~ Sudah 2 hari 3 jam 26 menit 45 detik kita tidak bertemuu~~ aku kaangeeen~~~" semburnya sambil memeluk Nesia dengan kekuatan, urm, super. "A-AKU TIDAK B-BISA BERNAFAS, TULIP BODOH!" teriak Nesia sambil berusaha keras untuk meloloskan diri dari pelukan maut Nethere.<p>

Nethere tidak memedulikannya dan terus memeluk makhluk imut berambut hitam kelam di depannya dengan bernafsu. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit ke atas dan...bertemu tatap dengan mata hijau zamrud milik Australia yang menatapnya aneh. "Err...hai?" sapa Australia dengan ragu. Nethere hanya balas menatapnya tajam sejenak sebelum berbisik ke telinga Nesia.

"Kamu tadi kesini sama bocah koala itu?" Nethere berbisik pelan tepat di telinga Nesia. "Iya, kenapa? Rumah kita kan deket.." Nethere memasang tampang cemberut penuh permusuhan pada Aussie—yang hanya bisa swt—dan mengajak, lebih tepatnya menggeret Nesia pergi dari tempat itu.

Aussie menatap mereka berdua, lebih ke Nesia yang terus berusaha kabur sambil melapalkan mantra-mantra kebun binatang sembari digeret Netherlands yang tak memberi ampun. Ia pun paham betul kalau pada _state_ seperti itu, Nethere tidak akan mau menyerahkan Nesia kepada siapapun. Aussie berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Nesia akan baik-baik saja dan ia akan beranjak pergi sebelum pandangannya teralih ke bawah, dan ia pun sadar akan sesuatu.

"E-eh, Nesia! Budi-chan ketingga...lan" Aussie menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak setelah ia sadar bahwa Nesia sudah hilang dari pandangan. Helaan nafas kembali dilakukannya dan ia lalu meminta troli beroda khusus untuk peliharaan pada petugas terdekat—sedikit menyeramkan bila ia harus menenteng kandang Budi-chan atau menariknya layaknya anjing. Dan Australia pun bergegas untuk menemukan sahabatnya yang telah diculik Netherlands.

* * *

><p>Setelah Netherlands memerdekakannya dari pelukan erat lengannya yang, katakan saja, kuat, barulah Nesia dapat mengamati keadaan Festival Binatang Peliharaan di sekitarnya. <em>Opening Ceremony <em>tampaknya baru saja selesai, dan seperti yang bisa pembaca tebak, Nesia terlambat datang sehingga ia tidak sempat menyaksikannya. Hiruk pikuk keramaian memenuhi seluruh lapangan luas yang memang digunakan untuk menyelenggarakan festival sekaligus turnamen khusus binatang tersebut. Tampak beberapa badut berkostum binatang-binatang lucu yang membagikan balon pada anak kecil, beberapa stan-stan makanan, minuman, souvenir, dan banyak yang lainnya.

"Festivalnya kelihatannya seru, ya!" ucap Nesia bersemangat. Tatapan matanya yang bercahaya berlari mengelilingi sekitarnya, wajahnya tersenyum penuh antisipasi. Seperti anak kecil. Nethere tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Iya, Nes. Nah, kamu ingin beli sesuatu?" tanya Netherlands kepada Indonesia yang langsung mengangguk bersemangat. "Disana banyak jajanan-jajanan yang kelihatannya enak, tuh! Kesana yuk!" jawab Nesia ceria sambil berlari kecil menuju tempat yang dimaksud dengan Nethere mengikuti di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Nesia membeli banyak jajanan khas Nusantara yang beberapa diantaranya sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Nethere, mengingat kependudukannya di Indonesia yang cukup lama-sekitar 350 tahun. Nesia masih tampak mengambil berbagai jenis makanan yang dijajakan dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah dengan (sedikit) rakus. Nethere memandang belanjaan mereka berdua—atau lebih tepatnya belanjaan Nesia, dan... tidakkah ini sedikit terlalu berlebihan?

Nethere menahan protesnya sejenak selagi Nesia membeli dua permen kapas berwarna merah jambu. Melihat senyum manis personifikasi negara tropis itu... ah, membelikan seluruh makanan yang ada di sini pun Nethere mau. O-oke, coret kalimat terakhir itu.

"Nah, kurasa kita sudah punya cukup cemilan! Cari tempat duduk, yuk!" ucap Nesia sembari membuka bungkusan salah satu permen kapas di tangannya dan lalu menggigitnya. Ia tatap Nethere sebentar.

"Mau?" tawarnya sambil menyodorkan permen kapas yang baru ia gigit. "Ah, ya.. terimakasih, Nesia." Nethere merundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menggigit permen kapas merah jambu tersebut.

Mereka berjalan menerobos hiruk-pikuk keramaian dengan tangan penuh belanjaan demi mendapatkan tempat duduk yang nyaman. Namun, perhatian mereka berdua teralihkan saat mereka melewati gerombolan yang tampak ramai—lebih ramai dari keramaian-keramaian lainnya—dan mendengar suara-suara familier yang datang dari arah gerombolan itu. Nethere dan Nesia pun berjalan mendekat.

"Ahahahahaha! Kuda pony-mu itu tidak awesome sekali, tahu!" teriak suara serak-cempreng yang pemiliknya tentu telah kita kenal dengan baik. "Bruder,sudahlah." Seorang pemuda _blonde_ berbadan kekar di sebelahnya mencoba menenangkan perilaku kakaknya yang...agak autis.

"Apa katamu?" balas pemuda _blonde _model _bob _di depannya dengan marah, pemuda brunette di sebelahnya hanya bisa menepuk pundaknya menenangkan. "Pony itu, _like, totally awesome_! Jauh lebih _awesome_ daripada bola bulu kuningmu itu! Dasar albino bodoh!" ucap seorang personifikasi negara pemilik kuda poni yang sepertinya sudah diketahui pembaca.

"Apa? Ini Gilbird, bukan bola bulu sembarangan, dan dia jauh lebih awesome daripada Pony pink-mu itu! Dasar pecinta pony bodoh!" timpal Prussia dengan... urm, bersemangat. Dan pertengkaran tidak berarti itu pun berlanjut dengan dua manusia autis yang saling berteriak tentang kehebatan peliharaan mereka masing-masing; dan Germany yang berusaha menenangkan kakaknya serta Lithuania yang hanya bisa tertawa pasrah sambil sweatdrop. Mari kita abaikan dulu pertengkaran autis ini.

Di sebelah kanan mereka, tampak personifikasi negara Jepang yang memilih untuk bercakap-cakap dengan Italy tentang entah-apa-itu dengan didampingi peliharaannya, Tama yang tampak duduk manis di dekat kaki pemiliknya. Nethere memutar pandangannya. Tidak jauh dari tempat itu, ia menemukan para Nordic Countries yang duduk mengitari sebuah meja sambil menyeruput minuman mereka masing-masing dengan keadaan yang kelihatannya jauh lebih damai.

"Hanatamago, nanti kamu harus menang, ya!" ucap Finland kepada anjing putih kecil di pangkuannya yang menggonggong singkat sebagai balasan. Sweden tampak meminum kopinya dengan tenang di sebelah Finland. Di seberang meja, Iceland duduk tenang sambil memberi makan yang duduk di atas meja dengan beberapa potong _french fries_ dan Norway dengan wajah stoicnya duduk di sebelahnya.

Dan di sebelah Norway...well...kalian-tahu-siapa duduk dengan tidak tenang, minuman di depannya telah habis dan kini ia tengah mencoba _flirting_ dengan setiap gadis cantik yang lewat di dekat situ. Berpose keren, mengibaskan rambut, berkedip, tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya dan sebagainya.._._Yah, untungnya wajahnya memang tidak terlalu buruk sehingga beberapa cewek yang digodanya tampak tersipu malu dibuatnya. Nethere dan Nesia yang melihat kumpulan Skandinavia tersebut memilih menuju ke meja mereka.

"Permisi, boleh kami duduk disini?" ucap Nesia meminta izin kepada para negara Nordic.

"Ah, ya, tentu saja! Silahkan duduk." Finland mempersilahkan Nesia duduk dengan ceria seperti biasanya.

Satu-persatu negara yang berkedudukan di barat daya Eropa tersebut mengucapkan salam kepada Nethere dan Nesia yang sekarang sudah duduk dan mulai menyantap makanan mereka. "Jadi..Kalian juga akan mengikuti perlombaan ini?" tanya Nethere kepada Finland. "Ya, kuharap aku menang!" timpal Finland sambil tersenyum. Nesia menelan makanannya sejenak dan bertanya kepada Iceland; "Kau mengikutsertakan Mr. Puffin?" tanyanya. "Ya. " jawabnya singkat.

"Aku juga ingin ikut, tapi tidak bisa... Jadi aku menjadi penonton saja!" ucap Denmark tanpa ada yang menanya. Ia lalu menyengir lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Tentu saja kau bisa ikut." Timpal Norway tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Benarkah?" respon Denmark bersemangat. Negara-negara lain tampak ikut penasaran dengan ucapan Norway. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa ikut bila kau tidak punya hewan peliharaan?

"Ya. Kau kan kambing." ucap Norway pedas, membuat Denmark berubah gloomy dengan airmata lebay sambil menggumam 'nor jahat...'. Finland tertawa ironis sambil sweatdrop, sedangkan Sweden dan Iceland tampak menyetujui kata-kata Norway. "Nanti aku bisa mendaftarkanmu sebagai peliharaanku kalau kau mau." Tambah Norway (lebih) kejam, memperparah kondisi harga diri Denmark.

"Eeh benarkaah? Jadi Denmark itu manusia jadi-jadian ya? Aku baru tahu kalo ada kambing ngepet!" Indonesia menimpali perkataan Norway dengan polosnya (tapi nggak terlalu nyambung), dan Nethere pun menepuk kepalanya frustasi karena kepolosan (dan kebodohan) Nesia.

"BUKAN!" timpal Denmark dan Norway bersamaan, Denmark sambil menggebrak meja, dan Norway sambil melambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan 'tidak' dan raut wajah yang sedingin biasanya. Nesia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Err...kalau gitu...siluman kambing?"

Denmark headbang ke meja frustasi sambil menangis. "buuukaaan..." gumamnya lemah. Nethere menepuk jidatnya lebih keras, dan Norway mulai mengeluarkan aura tidak sabar. Ia menatap Nesia dengan pandangan kau-lebih-bodoh-dari-yang-kukira dan Finland...sweatdrop sambil tersenyum masam.

"Bukan itu, Nesia... Hanya saja, dia itu mirip kambing." koreksi Iceland,disusul anggukan setuju dari arah Sweden dan Norway. Denmark? Jidatnya sudah berdarah gara-gara kebanyakan headbang. "Oh, begitu..." gumam Nesia sambil mengangguk-angguk. Nesia lalu menatap Denmark (dengan tajam), mencoba mencari kemiripan dari raja Skandinavia itu dengan kambing.

...

"A-ah... Ngomong-ngomong, Nesia-san membawa peliharaan apa?" Finland bertanya kepada Nesia untuk menghentikan percakapan mereka yang semakin kejam saja. Yah, bukannya apa, tapi bila Denmark melanjutkan headbangnya dan pingsan kekurangan darah, nanti bisa repot ngurusinnya, kan?

Err...mungkin bisa ditinggal disitu aja? Nanti biar diurusin sama cleaning service yang lewat kok...

Oke, kembali ke cerita.

"Oh, aku membawa Budi-chan!" jawab Nesia dengan ceria.

"O-oh..." timpal Finland dengan ragu. Sebenarnya ia sedikit mempertanyakan selera pemilihan nama Nesia, namun ia memilih untuk diam saja. _Well,_ bukan dia saja kok, yang merasa begitu...

...

"T-tunggu," ucap Nesia tiba-tiba dengan panik, "Budi-chan ketinggalan!" teriaknya setelah menyadari bahwa ia telah kehilangan reptil karnivoranya yang tercinta. Wajahnya tertekuk-tekuk membentuk ekspresi super panik.

"Apa? Jadi kita harus kembali ke rumahmu?" tanya Nethere dengan instan setelah mendengar ucapan Nesia. Semburat kepanikan tampak di wajahnya. Sepertinya kembali ke rumah Nesia sekarang bukan ide yang terlalu bagus.

"Uh, nggak perlu, cuma ketinggalan di mobil, kok." Nethere menghela nafas lega setelah mengetahui bahwa ia tidak perlu kembali ke rumah Nesia yang oh-sangat-jauh-sekali. "Kita cari Aussie aja, pasti sekarang Budi-chan dibawa olehnya." Mendengar nama Aussie disebut, raut wajah Nethere berubah cemberut. Lebih baik ia mengantar Nesia kembali ke rumahnya daripada harus pergi mencari Australia, pikirnya. Namun apa boleh buat; tidak ada pilihan lain selain kembali mempertemukan Nesia dengan negara koala itu sekarang.

Yah, rasa cemburunya Nethere memang sedikit berlebihan. Cuma kadang-kadang,kok. Err..oke, lumayan sering.

Norway hanya 'menonton' dialog Nethere dan Nesia dengan tatapan kosongnya yang biasa. Ia menghembuskan nafas sejenak sebelum beranjak berdiri. "Kalian berdua," panggilnya pada Nethere dan Nesia. Orang yang dipanggil pun menoleh. "Aku tidak tahu keberadaan Australia, namun aku tahu dimana peserta-peserta yang lain berkumpul. Ada kemungkinan bahwa ia sekarang sudah berada disana," jelasnya. Mata Nesia bersinar penuh antisipasi mendengarnya.

"Ah, benarkah? Bisakah kau beritahu dimana letaknya?" tanya Nesia kepada Norway.

"Tidak," sela Iceland sebelum Norway sempat menjawab. Nesia memasang raut kecewa, dan Netherlands menatap Iceland tajam, merasa terganggu oleh kata-katanya. "Tapi kami akan menuju kesana sekarang. Apa kalian mau ikut?" lanjut Iceland, membuat raut wajah Nesia dan Netherlands berubah cerah kembali.

"Ah, iya. Kami berdua juga mau kesana, iya 'kan, Sve-san?" Finland tersenyum dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sweden memandang 'istrinya' sejenak, sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan tenang. "Ya. L'gip'la, kopiku j'ga s'dh h'bis. D'n k'ta b'sa t'rlm'bat."

Denmark memandang keempat temannya dengan pandangan _passionate_ nya yang biasa. "_Well,_ karena kalian semua kesana, maka kurasa aku juga harus ikut." Ujarnya sambil berdiri dan tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah kami ikut?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Nethere dan Nesia bergabung dengan kelompok negara Eropa utara tersebut dan langsung menuju ke tempat berkumpul para peserta.

* * *

><p>"Nesia!" panggil Australia dengan spontan saat melihat sahabatnya datang bersama dengan Negara Nordic dan Netherlands. Nesia menoleh mendengar namanya disebut, dan setelah mellihat ke arah pemanggilnya, wajahnya berubah cerah. Ia berlari kecil ke arah pemuda blonde bermata zamrud yang memanggilnya. "Aussie!"<p>

Ya, benar, Nesia dkk telah sampai di sebuah _mini van_ tempat berkumpulnya para peserta.

" Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana," jelas pemuda yang memiliki hobi berpetualang tersebut, "—kau melupakan Budi-chan!"

"Iya, aku tahu." Timpal Nesia, bibirnya membentuk senyuman. "Aku juga mencarimu, kok." tambahnya.

Nethere memandang dua manusia—err, nation—yang sedang bercengkrama akrab di depannya dengan tidak senang. Aura berbahaya mulai tampak di sekitarnya dan ia mengerang lemah, ingin rasanya ia lempar pemuda berbaju safari di depannya ke luar angkasa supaya ia tidak bisa menemui Nesia lagi, namun tidak; nanti Nesia bisa bersedih.

Nesia dan Aussie melanjutkan obrolan mereka tanpa menghiraukan (ataupun menyadari) deathstare Netherlands yang semakin seram saja. Obrolan mereka terputus saat bunyi mikrofon yang keras terdengar dari dalam mini van.

"Olimpiade binatang peliharaan akan segera dimulai. Semua peserta diharap berkumpul di _mini van_sekarang juga."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Info (?) : *Nesia tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengira bahwa Denmark adalah manusia jadi-jadian tanpa alasan sama sekali, namun ia dan Norway merupakan teman di bidang hal-hal supernatural, jadi ia mengira bahwa 'fenomena kambing' Denmark juga berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang...ern, gaib.<p>

A/N : FUAH! Akhirnya fic laknat ini selesai juga! *manusia malas ngetik*. Sebenernya saya nggak ngerencanain prolog yang segini panjang, namun... waktu selesai ngetik (separuhnya), tiba-tiba sudah sepanjang ini. Apa boleh buat, *sigh* diubah pun sudah tidak bisa.

Ern, oke,saya akui, SAYA CINTA NORDIC! Terutama Iceland x3 Gyaaaa~~ tapi sayangnya Fic-fic tentang Nordic yang 'indah' itu jarang, dozo.. =3=''

Urm... Review, ya. Beritahu saya fic ini layak dilanjutin atau tidak.

Daftar peserta :

-Budi-chan (Nesia)

-Koala (Aussie)

-Gilbird (Prussia)

-Tama (Japan)

-Hanatamago (Finland)

-Mr. Puffin (Iceland)

-Kumajirou (Canada)

-Pony (Poland)

-Kelinci (Netherlands)

Kalau ada hewan yang kelupaan, beritahu saya ;D

Will be Continued. Or Deleted. Depends on the review 3

~Aisu


End file.
